


Keenest of Insight

by Anonymous



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ono's story and what it means to be a part of something.Focusing on Ono's eyesight and his unusual characteristics.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Keenest of Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so don't expect a masterpiece! 
> 
> It's currently a one-shot and if I get the motivation or if people want more, I’ll continue exploring Ono as a character. If I do I will probably lean away from canon a bit. I'm not a fan of Ono getting back his eyesight. His eyesight, he has always been special, first keenest of sight then they made him visually impaired, so giving him normie eyesight is just kinda boring, hahah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ono didn't know a lot about his own history, but he made that up in his vast knowledge. That's was what he liked to think anyway.

Ono didn't really have a part in his flock. Not really until he became a part of the Lion Guard. That's when everyone suddenly accepted him.

He was...special. He always stood out, he's crest feathers had an abnormal coloring. No other egrets he'd met had orange and red ones.

Ono had no idea who his parents were either. No one knew. His current best friends, who he now worked with everyday saved him as an egg a couple of years ago from Janja and his crew. They took him to the egret flock of the Pride lands after king Simba found them.

Simba help them out and told them what to do. No one there know who Ono was or who he belonged to. Together his friends and king Simba named him Ono, from his first word "hapana". That was what he was told.

One female in the egret flock was willing to take him in, despite his abnormal crest feathers and not having any relations to him. Ono came to call her mom. She was very sweet and she made him interested in learning all sort of things. She tried to make him feel like a part of the flock and was always encouraging him. Unfortunately she passed away when he was still quite young.

He was still in the flock but not really a part of it. He had his friends, those who saved his life. They made him realize his special ability of keen sight.

Something abnormal about him that was good.

Then Kion found out he had the roar and Ono became a part of the Lion Guard. His keen eyesight helped him to be a part of something.

* * *

"Ono, your eyes look...different", Anga said, concern tinted her voice. She was an eagle who had started to help the Lion Guard a lot lately. One of Ono's good friends.

"Is that you Anga?", Ono questioned starting to feel worried. "Everything is looking a bit...fuzzy"

"That rescue most have taken more out of Ono then we realized", Kion said.

"He did breathe in a lot of smoke and ash", Fuli added talking in a slow worried manner not reflecting her personality.

"And volcanic fumes can be poisonous, it's called vog, common knowledge really", Ono said factually, happy to add his knowledge to the conversation. Thought he soon realized that it was not a positive fact, slumping down a bit.

"Don't worry Ono, we'll have Rafiki look at you", Kion said as usual leading and grounding them.

"Yeah, he'll know how to help", Beshte said wanting to reassure him."Come on I'll take you to him"

"Okay", Ono answered still feeling worried.

"I'll be there to Ono", Anga said.

"We all will", Fuli added

"Thanks, everyone", Ono answered. He was still worried, his most important ability was damaged. He could only hope that Rafiki had a cure.

* * *

"Oh", Ono said. Rafiki didn't have a cure. This time his eyes wouldn't be better after blinking out the grime. His eyes really got damaged by the vog. No one knew if he would ever get his eyesight back to full strength, if it'll get better at all that is.

"Don't worry Ono, we all know you saved Bugas life", Makini said in her usual happy and encouraging tone.

"That's right, you were the keenest of sight when you saw Bunga fall into the volcano", Kion said continuing the encouraging tone.

"And you were the bravest to jump after me", Buga continued with gratefulness in his voice.

"And the fastest to reach him in time", added Fuli.

"And the strongest to pull him up", Beshte said, keeping the chain of encouragement.

"And the fiercest to never give up", Kion said making it come full circle.

"Huh, I am the Lion Guard", Ono said, realization and gratefulness washing over him making him feel calm and sleepy for the moment. Closing his eyes, Ono was soon asleep.

* * *

Waking up just moments later because of all the commotion. Ono hadn't realized what danger Kion was in. Feeling guilty for putting himself first.

"If Kion is to get better he most seek out the tree of life", Rafiki said dramatic as always.

"Oh yeah the tree of life, that's where animals go, with nowhere else to go, go to seek help", Makini said fast and high pitched as usual.

Ono started to feel hopeful maybe this place could help him to.

"The tree of life is very far away and not easy to find", Rafiki explained. "But there are landmarks to guide your way", Rafiki continued, taping the wall with his staff.

Wanting to see better Ono flew near the wall that he heard Rafiki tap. "Hm, yes I see", he said being able to see when close by. He started to memorize all the drawings. He knew memory of what things looked like would be important from him now.

"It's only at the tree of life Kion may find the cure he needs", Rafiki said.

"Then that's what I need to do, I need to go to the tree of life", Kion said determined to go there.

"Maybe the tree of life can help me to", Ono said sharing his thoughts, making the hopeful feeling feel more real.

"Oh, I'm sure it could", Makini said sounding really sure of herself.

"Then we'll all go with you", Bunga said

"I don't think so", Kion said making the atmosphere of the situation shift negatively again.

But king Simba and queen Nala though they should go, everyone together. Making the mood go up again, to be instantly back to negativity after Buga pointed out the truth. Ono wasn't the keenest of sight anymore, and he accepted that because he knew that Anga would be better than him. Ono accepted the truth even if he felt sad inside. Facts are facts and that's common knowledge, Anga was the keenest of sight now.

Even if Ono himself suggested it he felt sad seeing his mark disappear. The guard was a group he really felt like he was a part of.

Then Kion did something unexpected.

"Anga is right to, you are the smartest animal I know", Kion said stating what Anga had said earlier "And that's why I still need you on the Lion Guard", he continued "Ono, you are the smartest"

The mark of the guard appeared again on Ono's left wing when Kion touched it. Now with a steely gray color. He couldn't help but laugh out loud out of happiness. He was still needed and a part of a group with animals who appreciates him.

"Look at that", Ono said endless happiness flooding his voice.

Then they were on their way to the tree of life, and with Makini with them. Ono didn't know how to feel about that—but he grew up with Bunga so all would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and I don’t mind flames and criticism so speak your mind about what you think! 
> 
> (English is not my first language so please help me correct typos!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
